A Hogwarts Story
by CheshireTheKitty
Summary: The 15 years-old Hogwarts student Daniel Ashworth was visited by a strange cat at the start of summer vacation. After that Hogwarts got a new transfer student , who seemed kind of odd and proved himself that. Just different than Daniel had imagined


A Hogwarts Story  
- The cat-

This story takes place many years after the Dark Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
Daniel Ashworth was a young English man , 15 years old. He was a very good Hogwarts student in the Gryffindor house, and very proud of his fifth year , when the summer holidays started he returned to his family. Right after he arrived at the front door ,the boy was greeted by his parents , who were both muggles , and his little twin sisters - nine years old. "Danny!" The girls hugged him tightly " I 'm happy to see you , too" He laughed as he picked them up , entered the house and threw them jokingly but carefully onto the couch and the girls giggled with joy. "Come here Daniel" ,his mother opened her arms and the boy hugged her "I missed you all" he said.  
After the joyfull greeting Daniel put the cage with his brown-white owl , Aveline next to the window , then they sat around the kitchen tabel and Daniel began to tell about the year in Hogwarts. How he won a few Quidditch matches as one of the Gryffindor team's chaser(they lost the house cup to Ravenclaw , though).How he loved the Potion and the Defense against Dark Arts lessons and how he hated Herbology and the History of Magic lessons, they were just so _boring_.  
The hours passed by and when evening came Daniel walked up to his room and sank into his was so comfortable that he almost fell asleep right away, but then he heard a silent whimper , nearly unhearable , from the was a little confused but sat up and started walking towards the glass door , that leaded to the small balcony. As he opened the door carefully and looked outside where the whimper came from ,he saw - and this is where the tale begins- a wounded cat lying helpless on the cold stone floor and trembling young boy was perplex for a moment and then quickly but cautious took the cat inside. It bleeded from its right front placed towel on his bed with one hand and held the cat on the other before he carefully put the cat cat onto it.  
The little creature looked at him .It had yellow-orange eyes. Daniel sighed and then spoke to the cat " Stay put ! I will treat your wound" Almost like an answer to his sentence , the cat laid its head between its front paws and rested its tail next to its Daniel ,still confused ,left the room and walked down the staircase as a question came into his mind , that was even more confusing than the sudden appereance of the feline: _How did a wounded cat get up there ? _While he thought about it the young boy approached the closet and pulled out a few bondages and other stuff and returned to his ball of fur looked up as Daniel entered the chamber its gaze wandered to the bondages , wich the teen held in his hand and streched its right paw out , as thought it knew what would happen surprised Daniel , he never knew cats could be this intelligent , but then again the school he went to was Hogwarts! And this school has alot more crazy stuff than a 'intelligent' cat. He still didn't know how it got onto the balcony with a wounded paw,though.  
The boy treated the feline's wound and patted its began to purr and closed its smiled at the cat .Lid by the shallow light of his bedside lamp he observed it. It had a jet black coat , only its chest and the tip of the long tail its fur was pure white.  
After a while Daniel spoke to the little intruder "Can you make some room for me? I I'm kind of tired" The 'intruder' opened its eyes and stood up, carefully not to hurt its bondaged took a small pillow ,threw it off the bed and hopped onto it, still being watched in amazemend . The cat _did _understand him! Maybe it is bewitched , he thought. He kept his gaze on the cat as it pulled the pillow under the boys desk and hobbled onto it , making itself comfortable and closed its eyes. Then the student began to speak : "You know, you could just sleep besides me, the bed is much more cozy" But the cat just let out a meow and doze off. What a strange day , Daniel thought before he also lay down ,closed his eyes and began to was a really weird dream , about a boy with black hair and white skin as he stood underneath a big oak .Somehow the boy seemed familiar.  
Daniel woke up as he felt something heavy and warm on his stomach disturbing his slowly opened his eyes to see the cat sitting on him , looked at the boy with expecting yellow sat up, forcing the cat to get off his tummy "mornin'" he said still sleepy with a hoarse voice. He then looked at the cat "You want food, don't ya?" The cat would be a yes, figured the young got up and saw himself in the mirror, Terrible bed-hair and faint but visible dark rings under his eyes. He looked outside the window and sighed. The sun was just about to rise ,colouring the east side of the sky in a red and orange shade while it was still dark blue on the west. "It is way to early to wake me up", Daniel mumbled a bit really wasn't a morning person , it was difficult enough to get off his bed when lessons at Hogwarts the cat just looked with a pleading gaze at him and once again the boy sighed. "Since when does a cat have puppy eyes?"he murmured to himself but gave in and opened the picked up the cat so it didn't hurt itself and walked down the stairs .  
As the two of them entered the small kitchen suddenly Aveline started to screech horribly loud. "What the-"Daniel looked irritated at his owl , fully perplex, while the cat stayed just glanced over to the caged bird, that yet didn't stop screaming. Aveline , quit it!"The boy raised his voice but the owl Lady didn't listen. Daniel's patience wore off and he yelled once more but louder and a bit angry "I said STOP!" Aveline silenced at once, looked at the boy as though she didn't understand what she made wrong._What's with her ?She never acted that way_. Deeply in thought and concern about his pet owl , he nearly jumped as he all of sudden heard the cat , wich was silent 'till now, let out a meow. "...you want to eat?"Another meow ._That would be a yes. _He sighed , this was too much for one day. He gave the cat a bit meat as Aveline still glared at it for a reason ._Jelousy ? No way..._He watched the cat eating and wondered about everything. Then he heard someone coming down the stairs. "Daniel is everything all right?" It was his father, who just entered the kitchen "...yeah , I guess", the boy replied a little unsure about his father was obviously relieved" That's good. I couldn't come down quicker, we had to calm the girls and they wouldn't let me go saying there is surely a demon down here" ,he smiled a bit . The boy returned the smile "Nah, everything is okay, Aveline just got startled because-" Daniel turned to the cat , but it wasn't there fact, it wasn't anywhere "Danny?", his father looked at him worried "...she was startled because she didn't recognised me at first when I came downstairs to drink something

- All Slytherins are evil -

Daniel sat the first time as a sixth-year at the Gryffindor table at the great hall , watching all the first-years being sorted into different houses " Brings back memorys , huh?" Jake asked " Yeah, man I can't remember when I was more nervous" Jake laughed " Same here"  
Jake was Daniels best friend,a tall boy with freckles all over his face and while Daniel himself had dirty blonde hair , wich he tied to a small pony-tail, Jake had short light brown hair and dark skin from the sun. " Hey , why don't we scare little ones a bit , by telling them about the Bloody Baron?", Daniel laughed before he replied " You mean the fake story about him taking always a few first-years as sacrifice?" " Well, they don't have to know it's not true" , they chuckled at the thought of it. They were told the same story when they first came here, not knowing anything about magic , almost frightend to death and scared by every noise at night.  
" Now everyone , be silent . I have to announce something important" , Professor Cecilia Winchester, the current headmaster of the school now stood on the podeum and every student looked up to her curiously .Something important? "Today ", she continued "We will be welcoming a transfer student from Russia" The boys and girls in the hall all went under in exited whisper. It was rare that a pupil from another school came to Hogwarts. "Woah , a transfer student! The first one in years! Do you think it's girl? I hope it's a girl" , Jake grinned widely as he spoke to Daniel, who in return laughed " Is that all you can think about?" But before there was an answer, a boy stepped besides the headmaster and Jake looked highly disappointed " Maaaaaan , it's a guy" Daniel shook smiling his head and looked up at the newcomer. He was rather small boy ( Not smaller then most of the girls, though) with a slim figure , raven hair , amber eyes and delicate skin. Daniel looked at him , he seemed strangly familiar but he couldn't remember from where he knew him ,or if he knew him at all and his mind was just messing with him.  
With a quick hand movement Professor Winchester ended the students mumble. "This is Arseniy Akhtar, I demand from all of you to treat him nicely ! Of course we have to sort him into a house , for the other schools don't have the same system as we do." She then took the Sorting hat and turned to Arseniy. All eyes where focused on him , but he didn't look nervous or exited or something like that. It was quiet the opposite, Arseniy looked neutral , almost calm into the crowd of students as if they weren't there. The headmaster put the Sorting hat onto his thought a few seconds and then shouted for everyone to hear: " Slytherin!"  
" Oh _great_ ! " Jake slumped into his chair " Another Slytherin! Sheesh I hate those guys" He glared at them. Daniel sighed. Indeed , being in Slytherin doesn't mean anything good. All the 'evil' Kids go there and perhaps also practice the Dark Arts. It was known to everyone.  
It didn't seem to bother Arseniy , though. He just walked down the few stairs, heading towards the Slytherin watched him._Well, he __**does **__seem odd._And in this exact moment , the darked haired boy turned his head and looked directly into Daniels eyes , who shivered at the sight of the amber eyes of the felt like , that they pierced through his soul right into his heart. Daniel felt uneasy , how could the Russian do that? As Daniel fought against this feeling he saw something that confused him entirely and shocked him he expected at least. It was only there for a second and very weak but it was a unmistakebly sadness. A sadness that glowed in the very eyes of Arseniy Akhtar. The feeling was so pure and intesimable that it hurt Daniel a little seeing it in the others the small boy qickly averted his capturing gaze and walked over to an empty chair between welcoming Slytherins._ What was that right now? How in the world did he do such a thing? _Seeing Daniel so irritated Jake put a hand onto his friends shoulders " Hey Dan, is everything okay?" "What? Yeah I was just ... in thought" Jake sighed and said: " Yeah, it should've been a girl going to the Gryffindor house" He paused for a few seconds then spoke again " Or into any other house "  
When evening finally came and the students all went to their chambers, Daniel and Jake sat in the Gryffindor common room infront of the fireplace and spoke about random things, laughing  
and joking around. They talked about the teachers they liked and the ones , who are crazy ( in their opinion) and of course Jake would speak about the girls and wich one would have _naturaly _a crush on him " I am telling you, May always looks at me!" " Maybe it's because she wonders how an idiot like you could've passed another year" " Aaaaw is that jelousy I hear?" He patted Daniel as if he were a puppy looking for attention. " But of _cou_r_se._ I am jelous of a non-existing crush" , he smiled a bit sarcasticly "You can say whatever you want _I _know that she has the hots for me" , again the boys fell into laugher before they leaned back in their armchairs. "...Say Jake," Daniel began hesitant " Yeah?" "...Well, don't you think this new kid, Arseniy...don't you think he is a bit ... weird?" Jake jokingly rolled his eyes " Uhm, _duh_ of course he is. He is a Slytherin after all" " No , not that kind of weird" The brunete looked at him a bit irritated " What do you mean then?" Daniel slowly exhaled before he started an attempt to explain " Well, you see ... he is strange ... but not in a bad way or a good way ...just strange" Jake raised an eyebrow " Dude, I think you should get some sleep" The blond rubbed his eyes " Yeah...maybe"  
The two of them walked into the bedroom and immediantly sunk into their beds " Gosh , I love these beds" ,Jake said and Daniel quiet let out a chuckle " In our 3rd year you wanted to burn them down" " We get more mature over the years Danny " , he giggled " But now, let me sleep , I am dead tired" Daniel closed his eyes "Me too" And with that Daniel was slowly were taken by sleep , drifting into another dream. 

"_Danny!_ _Danny come on!" A child in dressed in blue calls me and I am suddenly 7 years old again " Yeah I am coming , don't panick" I run towards the dark-haired boy. We are in a small forest and the boy stands on a hill with a single and very old oak " Hurry, it is amazing!" I quickly step besides him and look at the other side of the hill. A wide field with wild ,beautiful flowers and a little lake are seen "Wow it IS amazing" I look around and the boy grins "Told you so" He runs the hill down to the lake and sits down on a big waves me and tells me to come here.I sigh with a smile and run again before I jump onto the huge rock "It is so pretty here" I say totally stunned "I know" The boy laughs " But you can't tell anyone ! It is a secret place !" " I won't" , I say determinded "You swear?" He asks me and looks into my eyes. I bring my hand to my heart "I swear !" The boy smiles pleased and grins " Good, then promise me one more thing" I straighen my back "What is it?" The boy , who was so playful just now suddenly turns serious " Promise me that-_

"Daniel! Hey Dan!" Jake was shacking his friend with all his might watching concerned as he opened his eyes "Wha- What?" the blond boy looked bewildered around before he realised where he were. Jake frowned " You were kicking and talking in your sleep about something like a secret." As Jake released him from his grip , Daniel at up and rubbed his temples."I had a crazy dream and now I have a stupid headache instead"he glowered. "Well it must have been _really_ crazy, 'cause it looked like you had some kind of fit" Jake stated as he sat at the edge of Daniels bed "But well, you better make yourself breakfast we have Potions as our first ever lesson as sixth-years" He sighed "With the Slytherins" Daniel nodded and changed his clothes , took his bag and started walking out of the potrait hole with Jake and a few other they walked through the corridors and into the great hall, most of the pupils already sat at their sat down on the very end of the long table , for there wasn't anymore room always there were many of different and delicous dishes and the boys chit-chatted happily with each other, everything about the dream was forgotten for now.  
After they finished their meal and walked towards the classroom. They entered it with everyone else and sat down while Professor Lerwick , an older man with white hair and a a white moustache , started the lesson. At the window sat Arseniy watching as the birds flew by when suddenly the Professor Lerwick pointed at him and said "Well Mister Akhtar , won't you show us what you learned in your old school? Can you make a sleep potion?" Arseniy nodded with his typical neutral look ,not a sign of the deep sadness was there anymore. _Just what is exactly is with him? _Daniel asked himself finding him odder with every second. Arseniy stood up , not saying a walked to the teachers desk and carefully put some ingriediences into the boiling a while he stepped back,the Professor scooped some of the green potion and gave it a rat to drink, wich fell asleep at the Lerwick looked pleased "Very good. You can go back to your seat now." And Arseniy did, wordless as ever. And the lesson went it finished Daniel and Jake walked down the corridors to their next lesson (History of Magic) "Man this Arseniy sure is creepy, with his emotionless look and his lack of words" Jake said "It is obvious that he would be in Slytherin,right Dan?" "I don't know if 'creepy' is the right word. Maybe he is just shy?" Jake raised a brow "Why are you defending him?" Daniel rolled his eyes "I am not" "Yes you are" The brown-haired boy stated "And I don't understand why, you don't even know him" "Well, maybe _that_ is I don't want to judge anyone before I know them" Jake smirked somehow amused by that statement "That's very wise but unecessery, because it is a fact that all Slytherins are evil or at least jerks. It isn't a prejudice" 

The hours passed by ,the two friends walked from lesson to lesson and as it was time for their last subject of the day Daniel was suddenly poked in the side by his friend "Hey look ! Isn't that Araminta ?" The boy looked where Jake pointed " Oh yeah, haven't seen her in a while" Araminta was a girl from the house Hufflepuff. She had blueish-brown eyes and and short ,auburn was usually a quiet and shy girl but she got along with almost everyone because of her nice character. But then Daniel noticed something " Hey, aren't her glasses missing?" "What?" Jake looked closer "You are right, why isn't she wearing them?" Apparently she was on her way to Transfiguration but it seemed that she didn't really see where she was going. "Hey, Arami-" but before Daniel could call for her she already ran into a person and fell down, her books scatterd everywhere. She looked up to see who she ran into and was obviously shocked to see that it was Arseniy the new student , the new _Slytherin_ and she immediantly tried to apologize "I-I am terribly s-sorry I didn't mean to..." But then Arseniy kneeled down and picked up some books and handed them to her. She was a bit surprised but took the books and put them into her back. The black-haired boy then stood up and gave her a hesitated but then took it "Th-thank you" He looked at her and spoke for the first time the whole day "It's alright, just be careful. If you need glasses then it would be better to wear them before you hurt yourself" Araminta blushed by sound of his voice and the others around her looked stunned at how beautiful it sounded. It was whisper-like and calm and he had a rythm of some kind when he spoke. He didn't smile , but his eyes looked gentle and comforting and thus the girl blushed even more. "I will...thank you for your help" She then lowered her head to hide her red face and walked alway , this time more cautious where she stepped. Arseniy himself just continued walking as if nothing happened . "Whoa, Mister Akhtar seems to have a magic voice" said the stunned Jake. _And magic eyes_ , Daniel thought. Arseniys very being seemed to have a great impact on people around him. _Maybe that's why he is so quiet._  
As the evening came and Daniel sat on his bed reading a chapter of "Hogwarts: A History" for homework , he thought about what happened this day. He seemed to know Arseniy , he was sure he did, but he just couldn't remember from where. Suddenly the dream he had the night before came to his mind._Was that Arseniy ? No it couldn't boy in my dream was much more lively...but the feeling was the same_ . The feeling of nostalgica. Suddenly a door opened , pulling Daniel out of his thoughts. "Hey Dan, can you help me with the spell for the Charms classes?" Jake stood in front of him. "...yeah come here , I will explain it to you", Daniel said a bit absent-mindly. "Great , thanks!" The brunette sat besides him and Daniel started to teach him. 


End file.
